ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ozai/@comment-1471931-20150306163657
Pre-rival fight cutscene (shared with Javik): Javik tries his best to keep Aang at bay as the Phoenix King draws near. The young Avatar threatens "Enough of this madness," then gathers lightning and yells "If you must die with the Fire Lord, so be it!" then tries a lightning attack, but the Prothean uses a fire technique, and badly injures Aang. The Prothean and the rest of Team Avatar (those from the original and new members will be on the team) gather around Aang and Javik. The Prothean warrior drops a tear and says "It's my fault... Aang... Forgive me..." but the Avatar with a hated look says "You've ended the Avatar cycle... You have killed us all..." Team Avatar looks at Ozai, who is glowing with fire and Toph says "It's up to us now." Sokka calls "Let's kick the Fire Lord's butt!" Katara then orders "Attack!" the members of Team Avatar do their best to fight the Phoenix King, but one by one, he defeats them all, injuring or killing many of them. Javik stands up and bows to the Phoenix King and says "This world's people are suffering. We have lost. Further resistance is useless..." But Ozai powers up a fiery punch saying "All these ages the nations have fought, they denied me my claim. My father Azulon also tried to deny me my position as Fire Lord. Not today!" and he punches the alien a few feet from it. "The Avatar Cycle fears ME now." Ozai grinned evilly. He picked up the Prothean and said "Their reckless element bending shackles me no longer!" and punched him in the face four times and threw off some more. Javik spat at the Phoenix King who says "All of them have masqueraded as dragons, but are mere toothless worms." Ozai steps on Javik's stomach and declares giving beams of fire from his fists "Just as the world will be reborn in fire, I shall be reborn as the supreme ruler of the world." Javik called out, "Roku! i need your help! Where the hell are you?! Why do you... forsake me?!" The Phoenix King picked up the Prothean by the throat and told him "Everything you love will burn!" and threw him again. Ozai then prepares a fire ball and says "Ages in the shadows have passed by too long. I win." The alien lowered his head "Yes... You have won, Phoenix King Ozai... i at least wish to see my people again... Don't let my suffering continue..." then Ozai smirked at that and told him "You're weak, just like the rest of your people! They did not deserve to exist in this world ... in my world! Prepare to join them. Prepare to die!" but then, lightning struck Javik. The Prothean stood before a line of Avatars that were before Aang. They infused the warrior with their power, dramatically increasing his strength and elemental power. Javik, with the voices of the Avatars then says "Fire Lord Ozai, you have your forefathers have trampled upon the balance of the world! Our penalty is clear!" then the final battle begins.